


Banana Antics

by moonflows



Series: with love [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basically they made a bet on who proposes first, Bets, Both ships are main ships, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marriage Proposal, They're all the same age, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflows/pseuds/moonflows
Summary: Seonghwa and Taehyung made a bet on who proposes to their boyfriend first. In the end, they both got engaged... but there's still a banana costume waiting for one of them.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: with love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Banana Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moontaekoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontaekoos/gifts).



> _thank you so much for being so patient and nice to me. i hope you like this!_

Sometimes Seonghwa and Taehyung both question their life decisions and how they were able to put up with each other after years of being in each other’s life.

Keyword is  _ sometimes _ .

Because even at the age of 25, both are still creative in making random childish bets that they would wholeheartedly participate in  _ no matter what _ . It was like winning over a bet would be a holy grail kept in their own confidence that they walk proudly with. 

It started with small bets on who wins on computer games and sports. Then it became something life worthy like who gets the higher score on a test or the higher average by the end of high school. Those bets actually helped them a lot because for some reason, a part of them actually decided to work harder even if the reward would only be free lunch for a month or a silly dare of posting embarrassing stuff online. Most of the time bragging rights but it became a push to do well that these bets actually got them to graduate in their preferred university even if they only get to say  _ “Remember when you lost to me in a bet” _ in return.

And even at the age of 25, the bet never stopped. 

Everyday seemed like a new day waiting for a new bet to be set and fought over until someone wins. That day, Seonghwa was supposed to buy groceries, but he ended up being invited by Wooyoung at his shared apartment with Jeongguk who happened to invite Taehyung over to play this new game that he had bought. 

It was a comfortable Saturday night for the four after a whole stressful week of work. Meeting up with friends every once in a while is a nice balance especially when you don’t see them everyday. Except for Seonghwa and Taehyung— they see each other everyday at work but this was a time they allotted for Wooyoung and Jeongguk who had been with them since college. And even if Jeongguk works in the same company as them, the mentioned would most likely hangout with another colleague.

Seonghwa made sure to leave a message to Hongjoong that he wouldn't be home for the night as the others suggested a sleepover, like old times. Taehyung had no problems with Yoongi because he was the one who suggested the said sleepover, and had already informed his boyfriend before even coming to the place. 

Because there were only two controllers, they had to change players every after game until they all got tired of playing and settled for watching a film. 

Seonghwa and Taehyung were left by the couch, choosing a film while the apartment owners were preparing some snacks and drinks that they could eat while watching. The night was still young for someone who doesn’t need to wake up early the next day.

Taehyung chose a random romance film that got him curious, to which the others agreed on because they already had enough action and gore from the game earlier and they needed something to calm them down. The four friends tried to squeeze in the small couch, legs stretched flat on the pullout extension, while snuggled in a fluffy blanket each. 

If they were still in college, they would probably argue in the middle of their dorm rooms that a romance film is too cheesy to watch and should only be watched with someone they like. The subtle innuendos that would most likely end up with not finishing the movie and doing something else.

But Taehyung had something else in mind as he watched the main characters vow to each other forever and a lifetime. He wasn’t too sure why but he was feeling all fuzzy inside as if he would want to be in that place. 

“That scene was cute,” Jeongguk narrates what was on all of their minds, “I can’t believe he brought her back to the place they first met just to propose.” 

It was a scene indeed. The glow that only focused on the main characters, going back to the place where they bumped into each other. The same place where he asked her to be his and now it became the same place where he would ask her for forever. It struck Taehyung so much it got him thinking of how he’d always imagined the rest of his lifetime with Yoongi. His brain suddenly pictured out different scenarios of proposing to his boyfriend— how he’d want it all happy just like the way the main characters did in the film.

“I want to propose to Yoongi,” Taehyung blurts out all of a sudden. Three sets of eyes turned to look at him, widening in surprise. Jeongguk ended up tapping the back of Wooyoung who accidentally choked on the banana he was trying to eat before Taehyung spoke up, “I think it’s about time I settle a life with him.”

His eyes looked back at the three, who didn’t seem to know what to say with his sudden confession. Wooyoung lightly nudged Jeongguk’s arm, making him speak up after a solid minute of silence, “That’s great, Tae! I think Yoongi would want the same thing.”

“You could always ask us for help if you plan on doing something,” Wooyoung added, reaching out to him physically for assurance to which Taehyung responded with a small smile.

Seonghwa was quiet, perhaps still fazed at Taehyung’s confession but at the same time thinking. Taehyung had him realising of the times he thought of the same thing. And perhaps another thing as well. 

“I think…. me too,” Seonghwa finally said as a response to Taehyung, “I’ve been thinking about it quite some time now.”

An  _ “Oh no.” _ was heard but Seonghwa’s focus was only on his best friend who suddenly had a frown plastered on his face, “Am I thinking what you’re thinking, Park Seonghwa?” Taehyung raised an eyebrow, while the other two sank in their seats. 

Seonghwa shrugged, a smirk now evident on his face. The actual intention of speaking up coming into light so quickly, “Bet on who proposes first?” 

“I cannot believe you two,” Jeongguk groans, standing from his place and leaving Wooyoung in between the two, “Even proposals? You both would bet in?”

“What does the loser do?” Wooyoung shuffles closer to them, munching on the still unfinished banana at hand, obviously interested in what is happening, “How about something for the wedding?” 

Taehyung and Seonghwa give him a knowing look while Jeongguk huffs from the side, “Are you really serious about this?”

“It’s just a bet,” Seonghwa shrugs, “It will turn out good for the both of us anyway.”

Jeongguk was obviously still fazed at the idea of something so serious being settled with a bet. But then again, he’s not the one getting engaged and it seems like the two best friends in front of him were already deep in thought of what possible consequence the loser would do. In fact, he could feel like this was something that was bound to happen knowing Seonghwa and Taehyung.

Sighing, though they do not need to hear the permission from Jeongguk, “Just remember that ¹ whoever suggests the bet always loses,” He says making Seonghwa perk up, “And a banana costume in the winner’s wedding sounds like a nice punishment.” He adds pointing at the still unfinished banana Wooyoung has. 

* * *

For some reason, Seonghwa and Taehyung stopped talking ever since the bet started. Even if they go to the same workplace, they went far from simply ignoring each other's presence to not eating together during lunch  _ (which they always do) _ . Even the entire office was bewildered with them until Jeongguk quietly explained what was going on, stuck in the middle of the two whenever they’re at work. 

As much as Jeongguk didn’t want to choose sides, Taehyung  _ forced  _ him to help him for whatever he was planning, leaving Wooyoung with Seonghwa.

“Can you please focus? You’re here to help me and not choose something for yourself.” Taehyung whisper-yelled at Jeongguk who had his eyes focused on the shiny jewelry behind the glass. 

“Do you think they’ll accept an installment?” Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows before being dragged to the section of rings.

Taehyung looked at the displayed rings in the glass case before a man in a suit approached them, “Hi! How may I help you?”

“I’m looking for an engagement ring…” Taehyung trailed off, thinking he should be more clear, “For my boyfriend.”

The man smiled, “It’s interesting you’re looking for a ring with your boyfriend, but let me take you to some of the rings we have.”

Jeongguk might have choked on his own saliva as he dramatically coughed, “I’m just a potential best man.”

The clerk apologised with a small chuckle because of Taehyung’s awkward smile. In return, he pulled out one of the sets under the glass with a variety of rings, all stoned with different gems. 

“This looks nice on Yoongi’s skin,” Jeongguk says pointing at a gold ring with a black orb on top. 

“Don’t you think it’s too flashy?”

“You’re one to talk.” His friend scoffs, pointing at Taehyung’s choice of accessory on his index and middle finger— a set of rings with a large red stone shaped differently but went well with each other. 

Before Taehyung could speak to the man about the ring, the bell of the shop chimed, another customer arriving. Their heads turned to the direction of the door and you could say Taehyung wasn’t surprised at the person he saw.

“You two are really best friends,” Wooyoung comments with both of his hands up, “Soulmates, even.”

Taehyung’s expression turned into a scowl, “It would be stupid to ask what you’re doing here.”

“It would be much more stupid of me to answer if you asked,” Seonghwa chuckles, walking towards the area where they were standing, “These are the engagement rings they have?”

“Oh! We have more,” The clerk exclaimed, calling out another person to accommodate the both of them while laying out most of the rings they have.

“You’re proposing on  _ that _ day?” Taehyung asked Seonghwa who was looking at the rings. He earned a small hum in reply making him sigh, “Is it even a bet if we both have the same idea of proposing?” 

Now the thing was, neither of them was rushing to propose because they both know that it is something they shouldn’t do hastily. For one, it started as a random epiphany after watching a romance film that had the two of them thinking of the times they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with their boyfriend.

Another one was the season they were walking into. 

It was in the middle of summer and it was a time where there were a lot of festivals that they could easily go to and propose then and there. But apparently, there was one festival that meant a lot to the both of them that they knew was the perfect place to propose to their boyfriends.

Taehyung and Seonghwa first met each other in high school. Moved together in the same university in college. Met Jeongguk and Wooyoung in college. And most importantly, met Yoongi and Hongjoong in a college festival. 

It was crazy how their lives happened to always be at least connected with each other that it was no problem maintaining their friendship because they would always be together one way or another. 

And to think that they’re both proposing on the same date and place with an undisclosed agreement was beyond their imagination. 

“Whoever proposes first,” Seonghwa pats his friend’s back, firm with the bet they had going on. Taehyung snickers, feeling less burdened by their bet because at the end of that day, he knows they’ll both be engaged, “Have you chosen a ring yet?”

Taehyung shakes his head, “Jeongguk suggested that black one but I wasn’t feeling it.”

“The blue one.” Seonghwa points at the eye catching colour, “It screams Taehyung to me.”

His eyes trailed to the ring and realised Seonghwa had a good eye. 

The ring was beautiful. It seemed like something both him and Yoongi would have in their accessories. The rectangular blue ring had a thick base that would be a perfect fit for Yoongi’s finger. 

Taehyung smiles at his friend, eyes trailing back to the rings before seeing another ring to be spoken of, “Red and black,” He points at the ring, “Screams Hongjoong.” 

Seonghwa chuckles, eyeing the ring suggested. It wasn’t as showy as his option for Taehyung but it was something that fitted his boyfriend. It was a simple red tungsten ring that had a black matte finish. It was simple yet perfect. 

“You made my shopping for a ring a lot faster than expected,” Seonghwa hums when the clerk handed them both the chosen ring by the other. 

“I think my job is done before it even started,” Wooyoung whispers from the other side with Jeongguk back to staring at the jewelry he saw when they arrived at the shop, “They forgot we existed.” 

* * *

Today was the day. 

To say Taehyung and Seonghwa were nervous was an understatement— both were shaking in fear as they decided to meet up before going to the festival, completely leaving their boyfriends to go on their own. 

The forecast says the weather is going to be a clear sunny day but Seonghwa feels under the roof because of how Hongjoong was acting lately that made him ten times more anxious than he should be. Before the said day, Seonghwa and Hongjoong fought. For the lowest of reasons: food. 

Now, it wasn’t Seonghwa’s fault that his attempt to surprise his boyfriend with the proposal had an addition of annoying him first. All he wanted to do was to tick him off by spending time at Hongjoong’s little music room in their apartment with dinner but before he even stepped in, Hongjoong got mad at him for disturbing him, making the food spill all over the wooden floor. It made Hongjoong scream profanities, getting the mop before Seonghwa could even do anything. And to top it all, Seonghwa slept alone in their bed. 

“I don’t know why he’s sensitive,” Seonghwa cried out as the four of them once again cramped on the Jeongguk and Wooyoung’s sofa, “I just wanted to get his attention.” 

“Yoongi was acting strange too,” says Taehyung, fiddling with the ring at hand. He tried to hide it from Yoongi by just pocketing the ring because the box would be too obvious even if they won’t go to the festival together.

Was it a good idea to pocket a ring without its box? No.

Did it stop Taehyung? absolutely not.

“Maybe it’s because the two of you are acting strange first,” Jeongguk concludes, annoyed that the bet is still not over, “Maybe they’re already suspecting something.”

“But Hongjoong wouldn’t act like that,” Wooyoung finally joins, “Not with Seonghwa, at least.”

“Are you saying my boyfriend is naturally weird?” Taehyung scoffs because his comment was ignored.

Jeongguk just laughs, patting his friend, “I think you all are weird.”

Taehyung couldn’t help but push Jeongguk off the sofa before Wooyoung announced that it was time for them to go to the festival.

Seonghwa’s anxiety hasn’t calmed down at least one bit. In fact, it rose even more when the six of them had finally all come together. Taehyung wasn’t feeling any better, staring at Yoongi longer than intended.

They were lucky enough to have Jeongguk and Wooyoung with them, securing a spot by the stage for the performances later on as they split in pairs, looking around at the different booths the university had prepared.

“Do you think they still have that jail booth that our seniors started?” Yoongi randomly mentions, recalling the memory where they had first met. 

It was an event in the middle of the festival where they would announce details of a person and if you fit in that criteria, someone would come out and catch you for it. Yoongi was a part of that booth and he caught Taehyung for wearing a beret in a sea of people wearing caps. But Yoongi also managed to capture Taehyung’s heart and now here they are.

Taehyung watched as Yoongi was glowing along with the sun that was about to set for the night. As much as he was curious with the booth that had a lot of memories, he removed their intertwined hands and proceeded with wrapping an arm around Yoongi’s waist and walked through the rest of the booths even if it was hard.

“You’re extra clingy today,” Yoongi raised an eyebrow and Taehyung simply shrugged, “It’s a great day so far, isn’t it?”

“It is,” says Taehyung,  _ but it’s bound to become better. _

“I have a feeling it would be better,” Yoongi continues, “A memorable one, probably.” 

Was Yoongi onto him? No way he had seen the ring. He hid it so well in his cupboard. He kept his cool most of the time even though there were times he almost lost it. There was no way Yoongi knew of his plan.

Taehyung hums, keeping a straight face to hide his anxiousness, “We could make that happen, right?” Yoongi asks and Taehyung just shrugs.

Something was up and Taehyung doesn’t like it. For a moment he thought Jeongguk might have ratted them out with their bet but Taehyung tried his best to stay calm and ignored whatever Yoongi was hinting at because still, there was no way.

Despite the doubts, he still chose to ignore it and stuck with his plan of proposing in the middle of the small concert the university prepared. Now, all that’s left for Taehyung is to wait for the perfect moment.

It was around 7 o’clock when Jeongguk had called them back to the field because the concert would finally start. The dark of the night was nothing compared to the blinding lights of the LED set-up on stage. Taehyung thanked Jeongguk for getting them food while the other couple and Wooyoung were nowhere to be found.

Jeongguk noticed Taehyung’s looks and spoke up, “They said they’ll join us later. Hongjoong said something about helping the juniors in a performance and of course, Seonghwa would tag along.”

_ He’s planning it sooner than I thought. _

But no. Taehyung has nothing to be anxious about. It’s just a silly bet and they would both be engaged by the end of the night. Today was a perfect night and nothing could stop Taehyung. 

They were settled on the blanket laid on the grass when the beat of the first performer started, all of their eyes turning on stage. Quickly, Taehyung intertwined his hand with Yoongi’s. He somewhat feels sorry for Jeongguk being a third-wheel but he luckily kept his focus on the performers. 

Weirdly, Taehyung couldn’t grasp a perfect moment to start talking to Yoongi. His eyes were simply focused on the other, how the lights managed to highlight Yoongi’s features that Taehyung loves. It was hard to keep focus on the performances because Yoongi looked so perfect sitting next to him, with his left hand intertwined with his right hand, resting on top of Yoongi’s thigh.

Yoongi lightly gasped, tapping his arm, “Tae, listen! That beat is mixed so well!” 

Listening to the beat, Taehyung saw how Yoongi’s eyes glistened with amusement, showing the smile he fell in love with. 

The beat was really amazing and Taehyung could tell why Yoongi liked it. It was his style— not too rough nor too soft. The rhythm flowed so naturally as if each pattern of notes were made for each other. It made his heart feel warm and calm but at the same time a thumping feel came along with it and he knew it wasn’t just the song anymore.

It’s time. It was now or never.

Taehyung tapped Yoongi, making the other turn to him again. The glistening eyes were now round with anticipation and Taehyung took a deep breath, “I need to tell you something.”

“Huh—” Yoongi started but was cut off by Taehyung shuffling to a new position. 

He managed to position himself on one knee, keeping eye level to his boyfriend as he started his speech that he hoped he wouldn’t forget.

“I know you already know how much I love you and how much I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. People say we’re soulmates tied up with a red string because of how crazy it is that we’re from the same city, who rides the same bus everyday in high school but still managed to meet in a big city like Seoul. That no one could understand me and put up with me the way that you do… You just get me, you know? And I get you too. I understand you so well too that I promised that I will forever be your biggest fan and that I will always be here for you. There’s no one else I would rather be with than you and I know you’re fully aware of where this is going so if I may end this horrible speech,” He finally reached for the item that had been in his pocket for too long (read: luckily didn’t fall during their stroll around the booths), holding it out to him, “Yoongi, it would be an honour to be yours for the rest of your life. Will you marry me?”

Taehyung bit his lip hard in anxiety. The beat that Yoongi loved was still playing in the background. By now, Jeongguk stood up from his seat, surprised, but managed to take out his phone to take a video of his perhaps shitty proposal speech and Yoongi was still there. Eyes wider than before, mouth dropped to the same shape as his eyes.

“What the fuck.”

Typical Yoongi but definitely not the answer Taehyung was expecting.

“What…. What do you meant what the fuck?” Taehyung questions, still on his knees but Yoongi seemed to faze in his own mind to process that Taehyung had just proposed to him.

He could hear Jeongguk snickering from the back, his phone still recording what was happening, “By memorable I didn’t mean this. What the fuck Taehyung?”

“Can you please just decline properly than saying what the fuck too many times?” Taehyung started to shake in embarrassment, dropping on both knees in despair, “A simple  _ no _ sounds a lot easier.” 

“What the fuck—” Yoongi said again, “Wait no— Wait. What the fu— Taehyung wait.” 

Before Taehyung could stand from the embarrassment of being rejected, Yoongi managed to seize Taehyung’s hands against his once again, trying to form a decent sentence in his brain that doesn’t include  _ no _ and  _ what the fuck _ , “What the fuck, Tae,” and he already failed, “I was just surprised. I didn’t expect you to get down on your knees and propose tonight.”

“I thought you were expecting?” Taehyung scoffed, stubbornly sitting back to the position he was in before going down on one knee, “Sounded like you were anticipating.”

“It was something else,” Yoongi stammered, rubbing circles on the back of Taehyung’s hand, “But that doesn’t matter. I was just surprised but why in the world would I say no to you? Taehyung, you’re literally the love of my life. Of course I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Taehyung was crying by now, not because Yoongi had said yes but to finally let out all of the fear he had inside of him. But now, because Yoongi had said yes, his lips were stretched into a smile while his tears were still streaming down his face, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” He repeated, pulling Yoongi to a tight hug. 

All of his fears were washed away by constant happiness— his happiness and home who’s willing to stay with him for a long time.

Pulling away, Yoongi finally offered his hand, “You really want to do this?” says Yoongi and Taehyung could only show his biggest smile as he slipped the ring over his finger, fitting perfectly as if it was made to be worn by Yoongi.

At 8:47, Taehyung got engaged and all he could think about was how happy he was and how much he’d want to relive in that moment.

But at the same time, Yoongi and Taehyung saw something appear on the large LED screen, reminding Taehyung of something. Something he tried to brush off the entire day focusing on proposing only.

“So that’s what you were expecting.” Taehyung hums, eyes focused on the screen.

“Did you and Seonghwa bet on proposing?” Yoongi managed to ask and Taehyung could only shrug with a sly grin on his face. 

* * *

When Seonghwa decided to follow Hongjoong to his juniors, he didn’t expect his boyfriend to still keep the cold act towards him. He was trailing on his back with Wooyoung, feeling like Wooyoung was more of his boyfriend than the person in front of him.

“I don’t know what happened and I don’t have any plans of asking,” Wooyoung whispers in case Hongjoong might hear them from the short distance, “But it’s going to be a rough night for you.” Seonghwa sighed, fiddling with the box of the ring inside the pocket of his jacket. 

Planning was one thing and Seonghwa had managed to check everything on the list— from the ring, the date and place, even his well constructed outfit for the day. What Seonghwa couldn’t grasp was the timing.

Still having the bet on the back of his head, Seonghwa felt a little anxious that Taehyung could be down on one knee already because him and Yoongi were taking a stroll together. Unlike him, whose boyfriend was ignoring his existence. 

Seonghwa watched Hongjoong instruct and help the performers of what to do. More like, staring. Hongjoong had always been beautiful to Seonghwa’s eyes, like the most delicate flower he had ever seen. But for some reason, the more Seonghwa stares, the more he realises that Hongjoong was glowing today. His own glow fighting off with the brightness of the sunset, giving the perfect warmth. 

Which was confusing considering that things weren’t good between the two of them but Seonghwa didn’t mind. Maybe later it would be easier to get through that barrier Hongjoong seemed to put up between the two of them and actually propose easily.

By the time the sun has completely set and they have all eaten in deafening silence, Hongjoong led them to a spot that the juniors had prepared for them near the stage, completely forgetting their three other friends who were probably already settled far from them.

“You guys want popcorn?” Wooyoung offers, earning a nod from Seonghwa and Hongjoong before he went off to the farthest booth that had popcorn only to avoid being the third wheel. 

Once they have settled, legs crossed to sit, Hongjoong finally acknowledged Seonghwa’s presence, resting his head on the latter’s shoulder, “This feels nice.” He mumbled, nudging his head on the curve of Seonghwa’s neck.

Seonghwa gained a little more confidence for the night and actually reached out to intertwine their hands together, making Hongjoong look up to him, catching a small smile painted on Seonghwa’s lips.

“You ignored me today,” Seonghwa hums and he felt Hongjoong shrug beside him, “But I’ll ignore that idea because right now is perfect and maybe even better later.” 

He felt Hongjoong tensed beside him but was quick to cover it up with a smile, “Anything I should be excited about?” 

But even if he tried to hide it, Seonghwa felt Hongjoong’s hand start to shake on top of his. His eyes maybe smiling in crescents but there was a knowing look behind them. 

For a moment it hit Seonghwa that Hongjoong might have a clue of his plan for today. There was a difference in the way he was acting— it seemed like he was waiting  _ (anticipating) _ something but Seonghwa hadn't given it just yet. 

It made Seonghwa even more anxious as he waited for the perfect moment to do so.

The night was shining bright upon them, even brighter than the lights on the stage. People were still walking around the university grounds as people had passed by performing on the stage. 

And Seonghwa has yet to propose. 

Because no matter how many times he looked at Hongjoong, it seemed like he was too immersed with the people on stage than the person beside him. There was this driving force pulling Hongjoong away from him that’s keeping him from just going down on one knee at a random song. 

But all of a sudden, like a snap, the entire mood changed when the juniors Hongjoong talked to stepped on the stage. Hongjoong’s eyes suddenly changed, shining brighter than the moonlight. 

_ “Everyone enjoying the night?”  _ The front person spoke, earning roars from the crowd, _ “Let’s make your night even better!” _

In an instant, the mood of the crowd changed. Most of the people in front were finally on their feet and Seonghwa didn’t realise that Hongjoong was on his feet as well until he reached out for his hand. 

They jumped and danced to the beat of the song, catching up on the lyrics even if it was the first time they’ve heard it. A few other people were making a small crowd on the side, enjoying the night with strangers in the middle of an open field and Seonghwa almost wanted to join them until the next song had played. 

It was like a flick of the switch. A perfect mood change reminding Seonghwa of his plan. The mellow sound controlling his heart as he held Hongjoong close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as his chest met with the other’s back. 

“This feels nice,” Hongjoong said like déjà vu. It felt like a scene Seonghwa had seen before. The words of the song whispering in his head, “It’s a nice song isn’t it?” 

Seonghwa nods, taking it as an opportunity to place his head on the side of Hongjoong’s shoulder, “I love you,” He softly says, mumbling it in time when those words were sung. 

A song that sounded so familiar and so close to his heart, making him fall deep into things he’d never felt before but longed to feel. 

And just like that, Seonghwa knew it was the perfect time.

Hongjoong suddenly turned to face him, small hands placed on top of his that was resting on his waist, “I’m glad you liked it because I wrote it for you.” 

“Hu–” Seonghwa tried to say, completely fazed when the lights suddenly dimmed, only for Seonghwa to himself on the screen and Hongjoong…. down on one knee in front of him.

There were no lyrics being sung, just the long mellow sound that controlled his heart and a wave of the crowd with their eyes either fixated on them or on the screen where they appear.

“I’m sorry if I snapped at you the other day…..” Hongjoong breathes out, “I didn’t want to do that but now you know I had my reasons. And everyday, you give me a new reason to be with you for the rest of my life. Even when I met you, almost six years ago in this same ground, I just knew that it would be you. That no one else could complete me the way you do. That I could never see myself without you. You never fail to make me feel like I am more than enough and you made me realise that even forever isn’t enough for the two of us, that even in our next life I would do everything just to be with you again. There would never be a Hongjoong with his Seonghwa, so if I may,” He finally pulls out the ring from his pocket, and with the sight of it, his tears started pouring, “Park Seonghwa, Will you marry me?” 

Seonghwa tried to ignore how he’s probably a sobbing mess, trembling in emotions for everyone to see. It definitely wasn’t what he expected because Hongjoong always ends up doing more. 

But instead of answering the question, Seonghwa pulled Hongjoong’s arm, making him stand, making his eyes waver in fear of rejection in front of hundreds of people. 

Instead of answering the question, Seonghwa reached for the box hidden in the pocket of his jacket, showing the ring he bought that turned out to be completely identical to the one Hongjoong was holding out for him.

“I was supposed to propose to you too. In that exact moment too. And I bought the exact same ring too,” Seonghwa cried out while Hongjoong let out a big sigh of relief, drying the tears falling on Seonghwa’s cheeks as he held his world in his hands.

“I’m glad,” Hongjoong whispers, fighting back his own tears because of his own version of twist in events, “I’m glad the song communicated on its own to you.”

“I love you,” Seonghwa says again because what more could he say? It was the only thing that he could say. Three words that encapsulated everything he felt like he needed to say, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Hongjoong smiles at him. The smile that screams comfort and love and forever, “So….” Hongjoong trails off, “That’s a yes right?” 

Instead, Seonghwa slowly reached for Hongjoong’s hand, slipping the ring where it belonged. Hongjoong let out a small chuckle before taking Seonghwa’s hand, matching every move he did. 

The screams of the crowd brought them back to reality and the  _ very  _ long interlude finally ended, jumping back to the last chorus of the song. Hearing the words being sung, Seonghwa smiled at Hongjoong once again as they spoke in unison, “Yes.” 

From the side, Seonghwa could see Wooyoung filming everything. A lot of passersby congratulated them leaving a wonderful memory for everyone in the festival and to Hongjoong for creating the perfect song. 

From afar, Seonghwa finally saw Taehyung with Yoongi and Jeongguk trailing behind them. Something glimmering on both of their hands.

And that was when Seonghwa remembered.

Shit.

♡ 

[1] Whoever suggests the bet always loses.

"Why did you have to propose to me." Seonghwa says, adjusting the costume he had bought changing out of the custom made suit designed by his friend. Taehyung was nice enough to reduce the punishment to just wearing the costume during the reception because he realised Seonghwa would be the main attraction if he wore the costume during the wedding ceremony. 

Hongjoong zips up the big yellow pad of costume before hugging him from behind, "You could’ve won with the best proposal story ever," He tries to console him, placing his head on Seonghwa’s shoulders, wrinkling a part of the costume. 

"I know." He replies, turning his head to kiss the side of his boyfriend’s head, “But the bet was whoever proposes first between me and Taehyung and now I’m in a fucking banana costume.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/moonfiows)


End file.
